Spaz the Dragon's Beginnings
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: This is the story of my pet dragon, Spaz the Dragon. This tells how I got to know him, and just why he chose to live with a fangirl writer. Spaz doesn't find it very funny, but...oh well. Hope you like it! -Athena


**Okay, finally here it for you guys! The story of how Spaz the Dragon came to be! Truth be told I had to write this for an English assignment, which scares me because that means my fanfiction is slipping into my schoolwork. There's no way that can end well... Anyway, here's the star of the show to give his opinions. Got anything to say, Spazzy?**

**Spaz: You absolutely ruined my reputation.**

**Me: No, no, I _enhanced_ it.**

**Spaz: Whatever just humiliate me. Fine!**

**Me: Onto the story!**

There once was a tiny dragon by the name of Spazitasticlus, but he went by Spaz. He was part of an endangered species of _Draco Minius_, hunted to near extinction by man. Being one of the last _Draco Minius_ in existence, Spaz hid away on Earth; he was searching desperately for a comrade to fight the poachers. Luckily, he found it—or rather, _her_.

He found her, bored in her middle school science class, doodling on the edges of her test—already completed—and drawing a very detailed account of a _Draco Minius_ specimen. This shocked Spaz enough to attempt contact with the girl. He was very skilled in telepathy.

"_Hello, dear girl. What are you drawing?_" he thought simply in her direction.

The girl jumped and looked about like she was trying to figure out who spoke. Her thoughts kept emitting _what was that? Did I finally go insane?_

"_No, you are not insane. What are you drawing?_" Spaz tried again.

"_Okay, let's just say I'm crazy. I am drawing a…dragon. You could say I'm a bit obsessive about those. Why does it matter to you, disembodied voice?" _the girl asked in her thoughts.

"_First off, why don't you call me Spaz? Everyone does. And what shall I call you?_"

"_Okay, Spaz. I'm Athena. And why do you care about my doodle?_" the girl asked.

"_Because…I am a dragon. A _Draco Minius_, to be exact. Do you know what those are?_"

"_Not a clue, but…it sounds pretty cool._"

"_Indeed, we are. Is there any way I could speak with you in person?_"

"_Well, this is my last class of the day, so I suppose we could meet on my walk home. That fine?_"

"_Very. Thank you, Lady Athena_."

"_Just call me Athena._"

"_Very well, Lady Athena_."

Spaz retreated from the girl's mind, smiling a small reptilian grin. He had found his ally. He would survive.

-Athena POV-

I slung my heavy school bag over my shoulder, searching for the dragon I'd spoken to earlier. I wasn't sure what I should be looking for. I know a bit about dragons, but I've never heard of the _Draco Minius_. I hoped no one was playing a prank on me. I'd had enough of that lately as it was!

"_Lady Athena!_"

I spun, knowing only one person called me that.

I found myself staring at a tiny (like cat-sized) dragon, that was staring at _me_ from a tree branch. It was a light sky blue color and its tiny angular eyes were bright scarlet. If possible, it seemed to be smirking. Can dragons smirk?

"_Indeed, I can_." Spaz's voice echoed in my head.

"Good to know; how about you come down here? You can hitch a ride on my shoulder_._" I offered, holding out my arm.

Spaz grinned again and leapt down, landing on my outstretched arm. His claws cut my skin and then he spider-crawled (dragon-crawled?) up my arm to curl up on my shoulders, body nestled around my neck.

As I walked home, no one gave me strange looks except when I forgot Spaz could hear me without speaking. When I wondered why no one noticed the miniature blue dragon on my shoulders, Spaz answered.

"_I am invisible to only those who don't believe in the power of make-believe_." Spaz laughed. "_Those who don't care for the fiction of our world_."

"So, any of my friends could see you?"

"_If they believe in make-believe and fantasies, yes_."

"Great, I can't wait to show you to Hermilo!"

**So, that's how I, Athena, acquired my pet dragon Spazzy. My ever faithful fanfiction writing partner.**

**Spaz: Ever faithful! I'm your slave; I'm not here by choice.**

**Me: As you can see, Spazzy has lost his **_**Draco Minius**_** manners over the years. He's rude and very sarcastic now.**

**Spaz: Because you are! **

**Me: Good, you've learned something from me. About time.**

**Spaz: Along with how to spell **_**gelatinous**_**, you have a thing for Weasleys and bird-boys (as long as they're not blond and perfect), "even if you can't spell, you can still write", and claws don't stop someone from writing a great novel.**

**Me: Okay, you learned the first one from my best friends. You also learned from Kat that Robert Pattinson is hot.**

**Spaz: Uck, don't remind me.**

**Me: Oh, but Kat will make sure you never forget. (For those who don't know, Kat is my best friend at school and she loves everything to do with vampires and Robert Pattinson. She swears by them.)**

**Spaz: I know. Hey, Athena, why don't you post this so we can go get snow-cones?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Snow-cones with my besties!...and Spazzy, of course. Hermilo too.**

**Spaz: Bye readers.**

**Me: and may the Force be with you!**

**R&R?**


End file.
